Undercover
by A Knight of a Good King
Summary: TYL. Vongola is going to a party to investigate the host of human trafficking. Warning: cross dressing, kidnapping Pairings: 8059, B26, XS, 6996, RL, & D18
1. Chapter 1

**A Week Ago:**

"Why the hell do I have to be a "woman"?" yelled Gokudera.

"Hayato, calm down. We have to get in the party to investigate the host, the head of the Motla family, who we think is dealing with human trafficking of young women," said Tsuna. "You aren't the only one that has to do it. Squalo and Fran from Varia are doing it. And so is Hibari and Lambo." Tsuna sighed. He remembered trying to convince Hibari to do it. The cloud guardian took a week to say ok. Thank god, Dino was there.

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Because I don't want to get untrained women to help us. It's too dangerous. You guys are going to be arriving with one of us. Fran is coming with Bel, Squalo with Xanxus, Hibari with Dino, Lambo with Reborn, and you with Yamamoto."

"That's plenty of "women". Do I really have to do?"

"Yes, you do. I didn't have a choice. Someone requested it and I couldn't say no," said Tsuna, thinking of who asked. It was Kyoyo and Haru.

_**Flashback**_

_Tsuna asked Kyoyo and Haru to help with the make-up._

"_Tsuna, of course, we will help," said Kyoyo. "But can we pick who gets to be dressed up?" said Haru, with sparkling eyes._

"_Sure, why not?" replied Tsuna, who later regretted it._

"_Yay!" they both shouted._

_5 Minutes Later:_

"_Tsu-kun, we picked who we want to dress up," said Kyoyo._

"_Who?" answered Tsuna._

"_We pick Lambo, Hibari, Squalo, Fran, and Gokudera," they both said._

_**End Flashback**_

"Fine, if you say so, Tenth," sighed Gokudera.

* * *

><p><strong>Should I continue?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**_A week later at the Molta party:_**

The party started at exactly 8 p.m. at a beautiful 18 century Gothic Victorian mansion. When guests arrive, they walk into a huge room with three crystal chandelier on the ceiling. The walls were filled with paintings and pictures. Some were nature scenes, some were indoors. They were breath taking. But the most beautiful painting was a big portrait that covered a third of the wall. It was a pianist playing her piano. She looked like she was in another world as she played. She seemed very familiar.

The Vongola family arrived at around 9 or so. Tsuna, Reborn, Xanxus, Bel, Ryohei, Yamamoto, and Dino were wearing suits with expensive brands, like Prada and Gucci. The "women" and Chrome were beautiful in their dress and makeup. Fran was wearing green aquamarine dress matches his hair color and his hair combed together. Bel keep saying he looks more like a tadpole that way. Hibari was wearing a beautiful red blossom that was below the knee short with matching sandal and a big red sakura hairpin. When Dino first saw Hibari in the outfit, he had a nosebleed and passed out for half an hour or so. Squalo was wearing a white mermaid dress with a blue ribbon attached to his waist. His hair was in a repunzel style because Xanxus _asked _for it. Yes, he _asked_, he didn't demand it. Chrome was wearing a silver and purple ballgown. Mukuro said she looked dashing. Lambo was wearing a hot satin green prom dress. Reborn just smirked at him. Gokudera was wearing an exquisite royal blue party dress and a long silver wig that made him look like his mother. Gokudera complained that Yamamoto wouldn't shut up about how beautiful he looked. The rest of the Varia was standing outside as guards.

The Vongola family attracted everyone because they have never seen such handsome men and such beautiful women. They were like they belong in a painting. Nobody could describe them in just one they all arrived, they stayed in a group for a while.

"Wow, the 'women' look good, don't they?" said Mukuro.

"You are absolutely right about that," replied Reborn, smirking at Lambo still.

"I also agree," Dino said, smiling at Hibari.

"Let's party to extreme!" shouted Ryohei loudly, that some people were looking.

"I can't stand these high heels," complained Gokudera.

"Oh, shut up and suck it up. You're not the only wearing it," scolded Squalo.

"Yare, yare. You two are loud, you know that?" asked Lambo.

"Quiet, you stupid cow," replied Gokudera.

"Maa, maa, calm down," said Yamamoto in his happy tone. Gokudera tsk-ed at him.

"Why are we in a crowd?" said Hibari who was hugging Dino arm and he was upset. Upset that they were crowding in one place. And also because he was told to keep to Dino like that. He was close to attacking one of them.

"Hibari is right. We better split into groups, so the Molta family won't get suspicious of us. So remember to keep your ears open and find out what you can about our objective. And be careful," said Tsuna, calmly. Over ten years, Tsuna became powerful that he could defeat almost everyone, except Reborn, of course. For now. He also became confident, not afraid of all the things that scared him. Those ten years have done good to him.

"_~Ushishishi~ _Whatever, let's go, Froggy. The Prince is thirsty," said Bel and the two left. Then, Dino and Hibari left to a less crowded place. Xanxus dragged Squalo somewhere. Mukuro and Chrome went to dance to the music. Gokudera and Yamamoto went to get something to eat. Lambo, Ryohei, and Tsuna stayed while Reborn left, too.

* * *

><p>For an hour nothing changed, just more guests. Tsuna hoped Hibari was keeping calm. Good thing Dino was there to do so. Lambo was being hit on by a lot of men because they were attracted because they notice he was too vulnerable. He had to hide behind Tsuna and Ryohei, who were trying to keep them from touching Lambo. He was close to tears when someone grabbed his ass. Reborn was nowhere to be seen and Lambo cursed him for not being there. Xanxus was sitting a throne like chair and Squalo was sitting on his lap. They were talking and sometimes Squalo blushed at Xanxus words. Squalo was surprised that Xanxus wasn't going to flirt with the single women that was there, but he was happy. Bel was teasing his frog and Fran just replies in monotone. Mukuro and Chrome were still dancing, but to a slower dance music. Gokudera and Ymamoto were looking at viewing the paintings and pictures on the wall. They stopped at the portrait of the pianist. Again, she looks so familiar.<p>

"Hayato, do you think she looks familiar?" asked Yamamoto.

"She does, but I can't figure out why. I know her, but her name is in the back of my head," replied Gokudera as he stared the portrait. He knew her, somehow. He couldn't tell. Her eyes were closed, and she was smiling. That what was so familiar. Her smile. It made her seem like she was happy playing her piano. She was playing at a bar with dim lighting, so her hair color was hard to decide from white or gray. It made him mad that she was so familiar and he couldn't tell who she was.

"I see you two are interested in this painting," said a deep voice. Gokudera and Yamamoto turned to the voice. There stood a man around mid-40s with blonde spikey hair with deep blue eyes. He was tall and handsome. He gave out the aura of a noble.

"No, not interested to buy it, but just to see," replied Gokudera in the most feminine he had. "It's a beautiful portrait. Do you know when it was painted?"

"Yes, it was about 14 years ago. I painted it. Oh, how rude of me to not introduce myself. I am the host of this party, Melvin Molta. Head of the Molta family. Please call me Mel. Nice to meet you," he said.

"Nice to meet you, too. I'm Hayahime. Please call me Hayato and this is my boyfriend Takeshi," Gokudera said as Yamamoto extended his hand to shake the Molta's head hand. Hayatohime was the name Gokudera got from Haru.

"You two look happy together," Mel complimented.

"We are," said Yamamoto, smiling.

"I'm glad. Hayato, I would like to invite you an after party. Just for an hour with a few other people, drinking wine. I would love it if you said yes," Mel said only looking at Gokudera. Yamamoto looked at Gokudera, with a troubled look. Gokudera ignored him.

"Sure, why not," said Gokudera.

"Then, I will see you an hour after the party ends. Here's the invitation. The information is in there," Mel said, handing Gokudera a card with the Molta symbol. It was in a rectangle with leaves. And he left.

"Hayato, I don't think you should go. I have a bad feeling about this," Yamamoto finally said.

"Don't worry. I know how to protect myself if anything goes wrong. Let's go back to Tenth. The party is almost ending," responded Gokudera. It was close to 12 a.m. So they both went back.

* * *

><p>The party ended when they all came together, so they headed back to Vongola HQ. When they reached home, nobody changed yet because they were discussing about the party.<p>

"So did anybody learn anything?" asked Tsuna when everybody sat down.

"I heard from maids gossiping from the party that women were disappearing near the Molta home," said Reborn.

"So, where were you during the party?"

"Doing my job."

"_Sigh._ Anything else?"

"I got an invitation from the head of Molta party for an after party," said Gokudera.

"Me, too," said Squalo. "But, I got it from a waiter."

"Lambo got one, too. Extreme," said Ryohei showing the Lambo's invitation.

"So did Kyoya," Dino said also.

"And me," said Chrome.

"Froggy got one, too. _~Ushishishi~_," said Bel.

"Tsuna, so are they going to the after party or not?" asked Reborn.

"I'm not sure. My intuition is telling me it's going to be dangerous," said Tsuna.

"Me, too," Yamamoto said.

"Don't worry, Tenth. We can protect ourselves, remember?" said Gokudera.

"He right," said Squalo.

"What about Lambo?" replied Tsuna.

"We can all can protect him, boss," said Chrome.

"I don't know. Lambo, Fran, Hbari. Do you agree?" asked Tsuna.

"I don't care as long as we finish this mission," said Hibari.

"I'm okay with it," said Lambo.

Fran just nodded.

"Well, since you all agree," said Tsuna.

"Good. The after party is almost starting. Lets go," said Reborn. And they all got up to the cars and drove to were the invitation said.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that took me three hours to typewrite. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Also do you know who is the portrait of? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo! I am so sorry it took so long to update. I am freakin' lazy to write this stuff. I swear to God, these days I have ADHD. Have any of you guys watch Scary Movie 3? I'm watching it right now, and man, it's freaking hilarious. Any who, enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes after the Vongola family left their HQ, they arrived at a castle on a cliff, four miles west of the ball. It towered in the sky. It was beautiful. There was a full moon residing next to it. Breath taking.<p>

As they arrived to the driveway, a valet asked them for their invitation. When Reborn, who was driving the car, gave him six invitation, the valet said,"Excuse me, sir, but one invitation for one person only."

"So what are we going to do now," said Ryohei, turning to Tsuna. "Extreme."

"Tenth, just let us go in," said Gokudera.

"I don't know. The closer we get to that castle, the more of a bad feeling I get," said Tsuna.

""Voi! Hurry up and decide. I don't want to stay here all night," yelled Squalo.

"Boss, we'll be alright. We have our devices. We can call you if we need help," said Chrome.

"Yes, Vongola. My dear Nagi have the idea," said Mukuro.

"I don't care as long as I get out of this car. It's crowded in here," said Hibari, giving everybody the look.

"okay, okay. Calm down, Hibari," said Tsuna. "Fine, so I decided to let you six," he said as he looked at Hibari, Squalo, Fran, Gokudera, Lambo, ad Chrome. "Go to the after party, but you must keep your devices on at all times. If anything dangerous happens, calls us."

They nodded.

* * *

><p>Hibari, Squalo, Fran, Gokudera, Lambo, and Chrome was walked to the castle by escorts. The rest ware outside the castle gates, waiting for them at 3.<p>

Inside the castle were women. Everyone in the party were women only. No man in sight.

"Was women only invited to this party?" said Gokudera.

"So you admit that you're a woman," said Squalo, smirking.

"I never said that, you long hair moron!"

"How does my hair have to do with anything thing?"

"Shut up, both of you, or I'll bite you to death,"said Hibari. Both men scoffed.

"Gokudera! Squalo! You guys are exactly the same," Lambo said with a wine glass in his hands.

"You stupid cow! Did you drink?" scolded Gokudera.

"Psh, so?"

"I'm going to kill you later for this."

"Voi! Shut up and drink, it's a party," said Squalo with two glasses of wine in his hands. He shoved one to Gokudera.

"Uh, fine." Gokudera took one of the glass and chugged the whole thing in one gulp.

"Woah. Too fast."

"Whatever."

Half an hour later, Lambo was still drunk. Squalo was drinking still because he had high tolerance on alcohol. Hibari, who doesn't drink much, was sitting on one of the couches talking to Chrome, who was one of the other person who Hibari don't mind around, aside from Dino (which he will not admit). Fran was just standing against one of the walls, staring at everyone. Gokudera was staring at the paintings on the wall. They seem to have moved that painting of the woman painting the piano. He couldn't figure out why she looked so familiar to him.

During that time, the host did not appear once. The women were wondering if the party was a hoax. It was not good manners if the host did not appear at least once during his party.

* * *

><p>When the party was about to end, the host have not shown yet, til then. As the clock was to strike 3 a.m., the host, the head of the Molta family, Melvin Molta finally came out. He was wearing his suit still, but he had a gas mask on his face. It shocked everyone.<p>

"I would like to thank you ladies for coming to my party. It's almost time to end this party," he said as he snap his finger. A hissing sound came out of nowhere and a yellow gas spread throughout the room.

"What the-," Gokudera did't finish his sentence as he feel to the floor.

"This is sleeping gas! Don't breath it in!" shouted Fran. It was too late, everyone of them breathed the gas in and feel to the floor. So did Fran.

* * *

><p>"Hey, are they here yet? It's already 3: 20," said Dino. He was worried.<p>

At that moment, the castle collapsed. It started from the top.

* * *

><p><strong>Watcha think? I think I use some of the words too much. R&amp;R <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo! Thx for the reviews! :D They made me very happy.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Only a while after the Molta castle collapsed. At the Molta family secret mansion:<strong>_

"My sons, I'm home. I just got a new batch of merchandise. Pick any one you like," said Melin Molta, head of the Molta family, to his five sons. The eldest was Aberto, who was a lanky fellow. One year younger were the identical twins, Benedetto and Benedect, who were both look exactly like their father. Caseareo was the fourth son was a quiet, but friendly person. The youngest was Desiderio, who is very troublesome. They are very different from each other, but they have certain things in common. One of it is they are all bisexual and they all have a fetish.

"Welcome back, _padre_," greeted Aberto, looking at the women who were lying on the floor, drugged.

"Wow, there's so many options tonight," Benedetto and Benedict said at the same time.

"_Pedre,_ can I get the silver long haired one over there?" asked Caseareo, pointing to Squalo.

"The long haired one? Oh, sure you can have him," said Melvin Molta.

"Him? That one's a guy?" said Desiderio.

"Yes, so is the one in the Japanese kimono, the green aquamarine dress, the green prom dress, and the blue party dress." Melvin Molta pointed at Hibari, Fran, and Gokudera.

"Why are they dressed up like women?" asked Aberto.

"I think they are from the Vongola family. The girl in the purple ballgown is also in it. They must be investigating our human trafficking."

"The Vongola family? They are the most powerful family in Italy!"

"This is going to be fun!" said Desiderio. "_Pedre, _can I have the green prom dress one? He looks adorable. Kinda like a baby cow."

"Go ahead, my son."

"If he get the cow, I want the one in the aquamarine one. I like his hair," said Benedetto.

"Of course."

"I want the Japanese one. He looks hot in that kimono," said Benedect. The only difference between the twins were their fetish.

"Go."

"Can I have the party dress one? He looks like the woman in the painting you made." asked Aberto.

"No, I'm keeping that one."

"Aw. Fine, then I want the ballgown one."

"Fine."

"_Grazie, pedre,_" all his sons said after retrieving their picks. They left to their rooms, one hundred feet large each.

"Angelo," Melvin Molta said and his servant arrived. "Take that one to my room and then load up the rest," he said pointing at Gokudera.

"_Si, mio signore,"_ Angelo said.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile at the Vongola HQ:<em>**

"Did you find anything, Spanner? Shoichi?" asked the tenth, Tsunayoshi.

"Yes. The collapse of the castle was purposely. They smashed the pillar that supported most of weight," replied Spanner.

"There was no bodies so that means they took the women before the castle fell," said Shoichi.

"So the question now is where are they?" said Tsuna.

"There is a chance they have to keep the women somewhere first before they can sell them," said Reborn.

Vongola have been in a meeting ever since they came home after the castle accident. The room have been tense.

"They must have put them in a secret place," said Dino.

"Maybe a house or storage room," said Bel, playing with his knives.

"Shoichi, Shoichi, check the database for every facility the Molta have own, rent, and sold," said Tsuna.

"Yes, sir," they both said and left.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Dino.

"The only thing we can do, wait."

"Damn it."

"Don't worry, Hibari is capable of protecting himself."

"But, still..."

"We just have to wait til they get us the data."

"Fine. Hope they work fast."

"They are the best in the world. Now, we rest."

Xanxus said nothing and got up to leave. He had a stern expression during the whole meeting. Yamamoto said nothing at all, only worried and so was Dino. Reborn and Mukuro were just mad. Barely keeping their anger. Bel kept playing with his knives, almost looking as if he wanted to throw it at someone, in the face.

Tsuna was the most worried for all of them. But, now they can only sleep to pass the time.

* * *

><p><strong>Translation: <strong>

Padre = father

Grazie, pedre = Thank you, father

Si, mio signore = Yes, my lord

**Names(Italian meaning):**

Aberto = noble

Benedect = blessed

Benedetto = blessed

Casearo = long hair (hence his fetish)

Desiderio = yearning or sorrow

Angelo = messenger of God

* * *

><p><strong>So, whatcha think? I think I made some of the character kinda OOC. <strong>

**Anybody guess the person in the painting? So many clues! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Grazie! To my those who gave me a review. That make me so happy. XD So please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Ow," said Lambo when he woke up in a big room on a king size bed. He heard and saw birds chirping through a glass window with the curtains uncovered. It was morning and his head hurts like hell. He think he has a headache. "Is this what you call a hangover?" he asked himself.<p>

After a few minutes to get use to the hangover, he looked around. He realized he was wearing a pure white robe. The room was also pure white, except the furniture that was black. He tried to get off the bed, but he heard a _clang_. He turned around to see a metal chain attached to his right ankle. "Yare, yare, what happened? I don't remember being taken somewhere," Lambo said.

Lambo tried to remember what happened yesterday. "We were in the after party at the Molta's castle. Then, a man with a mask came to the ballroom and... I don't remember what happened next. Damn it. Why did I drink? I have to get out of here," he said, looking at the chain. He tried puling it, then slipping it off, and breaking it apart. They didn't work, it only scratched it a little. "Yare, yare, it didn't work. Maybe I should try using my thunder." He looked at his hand, but his Vongola ring was not there.

"What am I suppose to do now?" whined Lambo. He looked defeated.

"Are you looking for this?" said a voice from a corner. Lambo quickly turned around to the owner of the voice.

In the corner was a boy around the age of 15 with short strawberry blonde hair, sitting on a leather chair. He was holding the thunder Vongola ring up front.

"Uhm, that's mine. Can you give it back to me?" asked Lambo, kinda scared. The 15 year old was giving him a wanting look that many men gave him before. Horrible things happened after those looks, for Lambo and the looker.

"Nope, I'm sorry, but I can't give this back to you. More like I won't," the 15 year old said, grinning. He stood up and walked to the bed. "I'm Desiderio Molta, fourth and youngest son of the Melvin Molta, head of the Molta family. And you, Lambo Bovino, is now my pet," Desidero said, putting his right hand on Lambo's cheek and kissing him in the other. Lambo was shivering, scared like a cornered rat.

"Don't worry, my pet. I'll treat you nice. I promise I won't touch you til midnight," Desiderio said, smiling all nice, but looked like he was taunting a prey before he's going to eat it. He gave Lambo another kiss on the cheek,"S_tasera, stiamo andando a divertirsi._" then, he left, locking the door.

Lambo didn't move for a minute. Slowly he put his arms around himself, like a hug. "Reborn, you stingy bastard, I'm scared. Find me soon," Lambo said sniffling.

* * *

><p>Squalo opened his eyes and saw nothing. He looked up and also saw nothing. He quickly pulled his hand to his face, but stopped by very thin string wrapped around his wrist and the chair he was sitting on. Blood came out like water. Noticing his sight was blocked, he used his other senses.<p>

He smelled the scent of flowers, mostly lilies and roses. He felt his hair was put in different patterns. Some strands were high, some were low, and the rest laid on his shoulders. He moved his legs and heard fabric drag against the floor. _'Son of a bitch. I'm in a different dress now. And it's longer." _His legs were bounded. He knew the chair was like a high throne, just like Xanxus.

"Damn it. How the fuck do I get out of here?" he muttered to himself.

"You can't and you shouldn't."

"Voi! Who are you? Take this damn blindfold off.

"I'm Caseareo Molta."

"Okay, so why don't you let me off this chair?"

"Nope."

"Voi! What the hell am I here for?"

"For my masterpiece."

"Masterpiece?"

"Yes, just like my father's portrait of the piano lady. I wanted it, but he won't let me have. So, I''ll make my own. I tried it with four other women, but they didn't have what I wanted."

"You sick bastard. What did you do with them?"

"I got rid of them and so will you after I'm done. You'll be dead just like the piano lady." Squalo could hear him grin.

_'Damn it, Xanxus. You better get here soon, or my blood will be on your hands,'_ thought Squalo

* * *

><p>Hibari woke up, mad. Why? Because 1) he's in a big birdcage, 2) he's locked in the birdcage, and 3) he's stuck in a cage, where he's locked, and captured.<p>

"I don't care who is there, but if you don't let me out I'll bite you to death," he said, narrowing his eyes, looking around.

"Too bad, little bird." Hibari turned swiftly to the right. There stood a man leaning against the cage.

"Let me out or I'll force you."

"You can't come out without this key," the man said, whistling, spinning a key around with a rope. "I'm Benedect Molta. Why don't you tell me your name, birdy?"

Hibari just glared at him, saying nothing. He's getting madder by the minute.

"Fine, if you won't listen to me," Denedect said, clicking a remote he removed from his pocket. Above, Hibari could hear gears moving and the ceiling open. Sakura fell.

Hibari's eyes widen before the sakura had even fell to the floor. Once one petal hit the ground, Hibari dropped to his knees. His uneasiness forced him to fall as the sakura fell like snow.

When all the sakura had had done falling, the lock opened. Benedect came in. He lifted Hibari up, bridal style, onto the bed Hibari woke up on.

"Now stay here, little bird," Benedect said, smiling above Hibari. "If you're good, I might get rid of the sakura," he said, leaving the cage.

_'I'm going to bite him death when I get out of here, and it will be painful,' _glared Hibari.

* * *

><p><strong>Whatcha think? The other three is going to be in the next chapter. Hope you like it.<strong>

A/N: **Guess what I found out: Hibari has and rides a motorcycle. That just made him so much more awesome. That's so cool! XD He might be the best anime character ever. **


	6. ALERT!

**ALERT! Undercover is up for adoption! ALERT!**

Raven: My explaination for putting this story up for adoption is that I no longer ship the main pairing. Somewhere along the way, I jumped from the 8059 ship to the one coming by, 2759.

_Rena V.: But she still like all the other pairing though. It's just the story is mainly 8059. If you want it, she'll let you have it, but you need to finish it. Raven's ashamed for not being able to finish it herself and would like it done, even if she didn't finish it. Please ask by PM_.

Raven: I hope someone takes it. It's still one of my babies, but I can't take care of it. To readers, thank you for reading this story. I apologize for this news.

_Rena V.: If no one takes this story, then this chapter has become a notice that it will be deleted on New Year's Day._


End file.
